You're my Mate
by kikyosucksbigtime
Summary: This is a story about Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru and Naraku who have girls fighting over them! there are exciting new twists at every turn and every dialogue. New characters are introduced to spice it up! Even if you don't read this story, please review!
1. prologue

Dear Fanfic readers,

Hello and welcome!

This is just a random story with new characters as well as our beloved Inuyasha characters. The pairings will be revealed later on in the story. I hope you like it and please review!

Sincerely yours,

Kikyosucksbigtime


	2. Who belongs to who

Black Rose: Sesshomaru's mine!

Snow: Not now and not ever

Black Rose: Naraku, do something!

Naraku: I shall demolish you, you lousy human by the name of Snow. You will have no time to get away

Snow: Naraku, my mate, please rethink this.

Naraku: me, your mate? You've got to have some brain damage. I never rethink things like you mortal beings do. Always, you are siding with my enemy!

Snow: Naraku, I'm not with Inuyasha. I never was. I was using him to get closer to you. I love you, Nara-chan. I'm not even human. (Changes into a shadow demon with long black hair and blue highlights. Dark blue eyes with a hint of gold and height of 6 feet! Wears a dark blue kimono with gold and silver stars. Two swords by her side with some daggers and several kunai).

Naraku: (surprised) um…. I – I don't care. I have no f – feelings for you.

Black Rose: Careful Naraku. She's intimidating you, that fox.

Snow: But mate, don't listen to her. I love you. Remember before we mated, I asked if you would help me rule my lands and you said yes. See that girl (points to black rose) is trying to brainwash you. You are Lord Naraku of the Eastern lands, so go tell that dark miko.

Naraku: You know, maybe I should switch to her side.

Black Rose: Don't you dare! Who's the brainwasher, huh? She's trying to brainwash you, Naraku. And what's up with you mating?

Naraku: um…….

Black Rose: Tell me already!

Snow: Stop harassing my Nara-chan, wench!

Black Rose: Don't tell me what to do. I'll harass my e- boyfriend all I want. And for you stupid info, I had an affair with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru.

Naraku: My gosh!

Snow: Wench, I'll deal with you in a minute. (Goes over to Naraku and hugs him). Doesn't worry I won't let her go unpunished.

Naraku: (pushes Snow away) get off me! Just what exactly do you think you're doing?

Black Rose: (staring at them with her mouth hanging open.

Snow: I'm your mate Naraku that's who I am (shows him the mating mark on her neck)

Black Rose: Naraku! GET OVER HERE YOU IDIOTIC IDIOT!

Naraku: Yes, ma'am.

Snow: (turns to Naraku) you know I love you (walks over to Naraku) I'll prove it (French kisses him).

Naraku: (enjoys it for a moment but then gets out of his trance and pushes Snow away).

Black Rose: You disgusting women!

: AN (Sesshomaru walks toward the three of them along with Rin and Jaken).

Rin: Lookie, Lord Sesshomaru! Hello, Rin. You want to go pick some flowers with me (points to BR and Naraku) their too mean.

BR: Rin, go play some somewhere else.

To be continued…………………


	3. Intro Lugia and Raven

Last time:

Black Rose: You disgusting women!

: AN (Sesshomaru walks toward the three of them along with Rin and Jaken).

Rin: Lookie, Lord Sesshomaru! Hello, Rin. You want to go pick some flowers with me (points to BR and Naraku) their too mean.

BR: Rin, go play some somewhere else.

Now:

Snow: Don't listen to her, Rin (starts walking toward her)

Sesshomaru: (puts his hand on his hilt) wench, you will not proceed closer or I will kill you.

Snow: (pouts) but fluffy-sama, PLEASE

Jaken: master, do you wish me to kill this vile wench?

Snow: Nara-chan, why is everyone being mean to me? (Starts to cry)

Naraku: I do not have the time to answer you. My enemy is standing in front of me and I'm not going to let him go without a fight!

BR: Naraku, is this all really necessary? You're not going to fight my beloved Sesshomaru.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru will defeat everyone here in a second, right m' lord?

Naraku: Shut up, you lousy young mortal!

Sesshomaru: you hanyou will close your mouth and you woman (points to BR) I'm not yours.

Snow: (stops crying) that's right. He's my fluff, isn't that right fluffy-sama?

Sesshomaru: no

BR: If you don't like being mine, Lord Sesshomaru, then I'll be yours. (Goes over and kisses him).

Rin: me thinks this stuff is gross. I'm going away for now. Bye, Bye!

Snow: Rin, hold on. I'll send Midnight with you (gets out a silver and black flue and plays a tune, wit a sweet melody, calling midnight; a black and dark blue fox, about the size of Kirara when she transforms. Blue tips her ears and tails. With silver eyes with a hint of blue and black.)

: AN: for those who have ever watched Naruto Midnight is like the nine-tailed fox only smaller.

Sesshomaru: (pushes BR off) Wench, what in kami do you think you're doing?

BR: Lord Sesshomaru, I love you. (Turns into a Dark Angel with long black hair up to her waist with gold streaks, black wings and with a black silk dress. Eyes are dark purple with hints of light green. One sword by her side.)

Snow: Black Rose, get off of my Fluffy-sama.

Rin: wow, she's pretty. When is Midnight coming? I want to see her.

BR: Let me call my unicorn. You could ride her Rin. (Whistles and a white unicorn with pure, silky mane and long fluffy white wings appear with dark blue eyes.)

Snow: no, she's riding midnight (midnight props Rin on her back and takes her to Sesshomaru's castle. She sees a blast coming for BR and turns into her fox form and pushes BR out the way).

Jaken: I need to go with Rin (follows after Midnight and Rin).

BR: What was that blast?

Snow: (transforms back) Black Rose, you okay? Remember and don't forget that you can't be killed by anyone else but me.

BR: Don't count on you defeating me. I will never die in your hands.

Naraku: (sees two young women) who are you people?

The Girl: We are the two sisters of the Shadow Clan. I'm Raven and this is my sister, Lugia. We have come to kill you. (Points to Snow hiding behind BR).

Snow: he he he. I remember you.

Lugia: I remember you too. You're the little brat that we nearly got killed by!

BR: You know these two idiots, Snow? And stop hiding behind me!

Naraku: I haven't settled Sesshomaru yet.

To be continued…………………

Thanks for the review BabyGirlKagome!


	4. The Fight!

Snow: I didn't mean to get them almost killed. You see, what happened was, I was walking throw the forest looking for my Nara-chan when this ugly rat demon comments on me and believe me they were not nice. I got angry and I did my blast on him, but it hit Raven and Lugia. I didn't think anything of it though.

Raven: Idiot fox.

BR: You expect me to believe any of this? Besides, Snow you're my sworn enemy.

Lugia: how exciting (sarcasm).

Naraku: Like I care about these things.

Sesshomaru: this is pointless. I could be killing Naraku. You know what? I think I will.

Snow; Fluffy and Nara-chan, do you have to fight? I love you both and I would rather die than to see you two hurt.

Sesshomaru: woman, cease your noise.

BR: not this fighting business again.

Naraku: Bring it on, Sesshomaru.

Lugia: That guy over there, (points to Sesshomaru) is hott.

BR: tell me about it.

Lugia: Seriously, snow. You need to settle our fight first.

BR; knock yourselves out, but I want to fight you, Raven.

Raven: fine with me.

Snow: I don't want to fight

Lugia: whether you feel like it or not, we're fighting, Snow (draws her sword).

(Raven and BR start fighting)

Naraku: Highly amusing, isn't it Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru:……….

Snow: Why won't you listen to me? I said I was sorry. There's no need to fight1

Raven: you're pretty good, Black Rose.

BR: thank you. Your moves are very interesting.

Lugia: Come on already, Snow! I'm not looking for an explanation. I'm looking for a fair one on one fight.

Naraku: cowering, are you Snow? Fight like a brave woman.

Snow: Only if it would please you and fluffy.

Naraku: why would it please me? I would only be pleased if Sesshomaru joins me in a fight.

Lugia: I will kill you right here if you don't fight me, Snow!

(BR and Raven stop fighting and are panting)

BR: That was one nice match. No one managed to gash my wing before; I won't be able to fly for a day of two.

Raven: Yes, I must agree with you. You actually left a nice gash on my arm.

Lugia: let's get our battle started, Snow.

Snow: okay, but wait a min. (goes in front of Naraku, grabs his shoulders and pulls him down and kisses him. 1 min. later … pulls away) okay. I'm ready (goes into attack stance).

Sesshomaru: Heh. You look like you enjoyed that, Naraku.

Naraku: I did not! Sesshomaru, we'll settle our argument on the battlefield. (Charges at him with his sword).

BR: Snow, you haven't started your battle yet?

Lugia: She's a coward, Black Rose.

To be continued……………………………..

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW DRAGON LOVER!


	5. The battle continues

Snow: am not! (Jumps at Lugia). (Battles with Lugia has begun).

Sesshomaru: (moves out the way of Naraku's attack)

Raven: Well, I'm going to rest (goes to sit under a tree and falls asleep.)

Lugia: You're getting faster, Snow

Snow: Thank you. You're getting better too since you're not unconscious yet.

Lugia: why would I be unconscious?

BR: this has got to be good.

Naraku: stop dodging and fight like a true warrior Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: using the demon slayer's brother as a puppet, is that being a true warrior hmm Naraku?

Naraku: Hmph! You're jealous, aren't you, Sesshomaru, that I could manipulate people. That's how I turned 2 lovebirds, Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other.

Lugia: my Naraku is watching me.

Snow: Your Naraku? My Naraku is watching only me.

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru is never so low to put people against each other, you lowly hanyou.

Raven: (looks at Sesshomaru) dreamy! I'm going to make him mine.

BR: oh no you're not! Lord Sesshomaru was and is mine before you.

Naraku: Ha ha ha! Calling me a lowly hanyou? How about your father? That 2 timer was a maniac.

Lugia: who says Naraku is only watching you? He's mine, Snow! Black Serpent (a black smokey snake blasts at Snow)

BR: Shiara! Come here (the unicorn comes to BR and she gets on) fight me once ore, Raven, for Sesshomaru!

Raven: for Sesshomaru, I will (draws sword).

Snow: Naraku's my mate! My husband in human terms.

Sesshomaru: (growls) grrrrr……shut up. That human twisted up my father's mind…… (Smirks) kind of like that kikyo human did to you.

BR: Since I can't fly, thanks to you Raven, I'll fly on Shiara. (Flies into the air on Shiara's back).

Raven: Your fault, not mine. You should have rested and recovered like I did.

Lugia: Snow, I'm making Naraku mine

Snow: In your dreams maybe…no not even in there!

Naraku: Kikyo did nothing to me, Sesshomaru. Besides, what's the proof you weren't born to that human that Inuyasha was born to?

Sesshomaru: I'm a full demon and I know my mother!

Naraku: You think you know your mother, but show me proof. Then again, Inuyasha can change into a full demon too. So I could place you both on the same level you senile fool.

BR: My wings would isn't something that would heal during rest. And it is your fault that it's damaged because you're the one who gashed it, Raven.

Raven: Oh, I forgot you don't have healing powers like me

BR: Feh! I don't need healing powers. This demonic diva's wounds heal almost instantly.

To Be Continued……..


	6. The Child of Naraku & Snow

Sesshomaru: (turns into dog form) this is proof enough.

Naraku: No, this is not enough proof, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: (turns back) then you're stupid because only full blooded dog demon can do that.

Snow: (jumps at Lugia)

Lugia: too slow, Snow (swipes her sword)

Raven: If you heal instantly, why is your wing broken then?

BR: that happens to be a misfortunate event. My secret do no belong to you, Raven (draws her sword)

Naraku: ho ho, so the famous Sesshomaru is finally getting to his breaking point, hmm? (Grabs Sesshomaru's throat) Now die!

Sesshomaru: (grabs Naraku's hand and spreads poison in it) don't touch me.

Snow: (backs away from Lugia's sword) no, I'm not slow, but you are!

Lugia: You think I'm slow? I find that very funny

Raven: okay! You are very mean, BR!

BR: Meanness is what I am. (Starts battling with Raven).

Naraku: (draws his hand back) do you think your poison can affect me? Have you forgotten that my body itself is filled with poison vapors?

Sesshomaru: my poison is not like your (smirks) look at your arm. (Naraku's arm has a black spot on it from the poison).

Snow: whatever Lugia. Why do we have to fight? Everyone knows that if a youkai mate dies, the other mate dies, so you can never get my Nara-chan from me.

Lugia: I'm fighting for revenge on what you did to me and Raven and for Naraku. I am ready to die if Naraku dies

Naraku: so you managed to inflict your poison into me. My poison should battle it off. Besides, I have just known yesterday that you might have some feelings for Kagura. You have 4 people fighting over you now, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Two people actually. The other two want you for some stupid reason.

Snow: big speech (hears a child calling mama) OMG Rena, mama's coming (dashes off to the forest) I'll be right back

Lugia: hey, wait! hmph

Naraku: Leave the others. I'm talking about Kagura. And it seems Rin likes or rather loves Kohaku.

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not have any interest in your creation and Rin does NOT like or love your puppet.

Snow: (In the forest and sees Rena crying) honey, what are you doing here?

Rena: I was lonely without you, mommy

Snow: (picks up Rena and starts to head back to the clearing) aw, you can come with me and meet your daddy

Rena: k

Naraku: (smiles) here she comes now. Ask Rin yourself if she loves Kohaku or not

Sesshomaru: (frowns) I'd rather not.

Lugia: Who's this geek, Snow? Your Shield? (Sneers).

To Be Continued……….


End file.
